One Thing
by RealDirectioner4
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FIC  Alana, your normal 18 year old girl..or not. That is, until she meets superstar Harry Styles, its a game of Cat and Mouse!  Horrible Summary, Sorry  HarryxO/C   LouisxO/C
1. Nandos

**Hey! Its mee!  
>Happy Valentines Day! :D! (Well, Early ;)) <strong>

**Yea, this is a One Direction fic, that me and DayDreamBeliver827 have started :D  
>(You should check out her story; Live, Laugh, Love :D )<strong>

**Anyway, Read On!**

* * *

><p><em>Thats what makes you beautiful, if only you saw what I could see...<em>

I sighed. "Brittany! Your phones doing the ANNOYING ringtone!"

I heard her run downstairs, scowling at me. Brittany LOVED that British boy band... was it New Directions? No... One Direction! I personally thought they were attention seekers and players. Brittany was the opposite. She was the major fan... like, number 1!

"Hello?" I heard her say.

_"Is this Terence?" _

"... What?"

_"Terence. You know!"_

"Acually I don't.. How so you spell it?"

I rolled my eyes, I could tell this was a prank call.

_"D... E... R... R... R... R... R... R... "_ **(Whos this ;D )**

"Exuse me, how many R's?

_"Six. " _You could hear laughing. I grabbed the phone.

"Look, whoever this is, STOP CALLING!" I shut the phone.

Brittany just shrugged. I guess she doesn't care. I went to go get my hair done. Me and Brittany just moved to Holmes Chapel, London a couple of days ago. We had a little two room apartment, with a kitchen, bathroom, and sitting room. I couldn't ask for more.

Brittany had dark, long brown hair with beautiful blue eyes, and a small ski-slope nose. Me... I was alright, I guess. Brittany always told me I looked super pretty, but I disagreed. I had long auburn hair, pale complexion, with a small nose. Now, the only thing I love about me is my eyes. They were a mix of blue-green-gray. I loved it.

"Alana, please! I wanna go to Nandos! We could see One Direction!" She squealed, me rolling my eyes but nodding. I quickly slipped on a green long-sleeve shirt with dark jeans and white toms. Brittany had a similar outfit, but blue shirt.

Slowly, we headed to this, "Nandos". When we got there, Brittany looked like she was going to FAINT. There was One Direction, inside. She squealed and ran through the doors. I sighed and followed.

"... and this is my friend, Alana! Alana, this is Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam."

She had already started a conversation with them! I slightly smiled and waved. They all were VERY cute, but they were celebrities. ALWAYS cheaters.

"Hello! I'm Harry, Alana." The curly haired one said, flashing a cheeky smile.

"HARRY, DON'T YOU DARE CHEAT ON ME!" Screeched the boy next to him. Ow! He sure knew how to scream, I think it was Zayn? No, Louis!

Brittany giggled and flashed her flirty smile, and Louis stopped and looked to her, grinning.

"Yeah, well... were just gonna go sit down." I said, pulling Brittany away, waving. They looked dumbstruck. I guess they never met a non-directioner. Oh Well!

* * *

><p>Harry:<p>

Wow. This Brittany girl knew how to talk!

"... and this is my friend Alana! Alana..." I stopped listening.

Whoa, this girl was hot! She had fiery red hair, and the most beautiful eyes i'd ever seen. The only problem was.. she looked like she didn't even want to be there.

"Hello! I'm Harry, Alana." I flashed her my smile that made other girls go crazy! But of course, Louis ruins it.

"HARRY, DON'T YOU DARE CHEAT ON ME!" He screeched, latching on my arm. I saw that Brittany girl shoot him a smile, and he moved away from me instantly, grinning back.

"Yeah, well... were just gonna go sit down." Said Alana, bored. I stopped smiling as she walked away.

_Whats wrong with you today Harry? Shes just a girl! If she doesn't want you, her loss!_

I quickly shook away the thought, finishing my food. I saw Brittany and Louis grinning at eachother, texting. _When did they exchange numbers?_

"Harry? You there, bud?" Louis looked at me, concerned. I smiled.

"Can you get the Brittany girl to get me Alana's number?" He smirked, sending off a text at lighting speed. Brittany grinned devilishly.

"Here ya go, mate." I got the number, quickly punching it in my phone.

_Hey Alana, it's Harry :D_

_How in the name of gods saggy pants did you get my number?_

_"_How in the name of gods saggy pants" Really?__

_Just answer the question!_

_Brittany and Louis ;)_

"Mate, we gotta go." Liam shook me from my phone. Sending one more flirtatious look at Alana, we walked out the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? <strong>DayDreamBeliver827, sorry if I made you look like a crazed fan. NOT what I was trying to do! <strong>**

**Its a little boring now, but it gets better in the future! Promise on my load of Carrots ;D**

**~TrueDirectioner4**


	2. SheDemon

**Hello my fellow 1D family! Welcome to 1Derland! (Clever, huh?)**

**Ahhaha, JK! Its me, back to make you read something that I wish would happen, but probably never will :D**  
><strong>Sound Like Fun? ;D <strong>

**Oh... Sorry if i'm a little hyper, even in writing. I just had a bet of who could eat the most pixie-sticks with my friend. Childish? Yes. Fun? OH YEAH! **

**Anyway, Sorry for my rambling. Read on! **

* * *

><p><em>"I was walking, I don't know where or why. I soon came to a stop in the road, where someone was waiting. He had curly hair and beautiful green eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist. <em>

_'I've been waiting for you.'_

_And with that, our lips met..._"

"Alana. Alana. ALANA!" Brittany shouted, waking me from my daydream.

"... What?" I said, dangerously close to ripping her hair out.

"... LOUIS SAYS HI!" She giggled, while I sent her death glares. She was like a sister to me, but GOD!

It had been 3 days since Brittany and I met One Direction. Harry had been texting me non-stop, about going out. I think Louis and Brittany had exchanged over 1,000 texts by now. EACH.

"Oh! I just remembered, Harry invited us to hang out. You're going." She said, sending a smirk my way. I instantly felt my face heat up.

Brittany had been trying hard to get me a boyfriend, but ever since Darren, I don't think I want to date right now... But I knew she wouldn't stop until I went, so I ran upstairs to get dressed.

Quickly, grabbing red skinny jeans and a blue and white striped shirt with a red heart, I went to get my hair done. I straightened it and made it into a braid, while grabbing my white sneakers. Brittany had her hair curled into a side pony, with purple sundress with white leather jacket, and white flats. I instantly felt under-dressed.

"C'mon, silly! You look amazing!" She giggled, while grabbing my hand and running out. I felt my phone buzz.

_Harry: Hey Beautiful_

_Alana: Hello Curly-Top! What do I owe the torture? _

_Harry: Where have you been all my life?_

_Alana: Hiding from YOU_

_Harry: C'mon, babe. Just ask me out. _

_Alana: Ok, GET OUT!_

_Harry: I can tell that you want meeee ;D_

_Alana: Yeah, I want you to LEAVE_

_Harry: Ouch, but it's ok, I forgive you :)_

I didn't reply, as we were already at the coffee shop, where the boys were. I saw Louis face light up, when he saw us.

"ALANAA! BRITTANYYY!" He screamed, running towards us. None of the other boys seemed affected. They were probably used to it.

He hugged us, almost knocking Brittany to the ground. Then he saw my outfit.

"OMG! We match, Alana!" I felt my face burn up. He was wearing red jeans, striped shirt, and white toms.

I walked into the shop while Louis and Brittany went somewhere to talk. I quickly spotted the other boys and sat with them.

"Hey!" I said, hugging Liam. Secretly, he was my favorite because he was the most mature. I like him as a brother, though.

"No hug for me?" Harry pouted, coming towards me. I giggled and shook my head.

"Well.." He grabbed my waist and squeezed the life out me. Niall and Zayn were sitting, laughing. Yeah, don't bother to help me or anything, while I was getting hug-raped!

Harry released me, and I breathed a sigh.

"So.. what have you girls been up to?" Zayn asked, trying to start a conversation. We sat and talk, while Louis and Brittany were no-where in sight.

"Alana, we're going to look for them." Harry said, grabbing my hand.

"Alright." I agreed. We payed and walked out, leaving Zayn, Niall, and Liam to search the other side of the town.

"Well, they can't be far. The cars still here!" I realized Harry hadn't let go of my hand, and it looked like he wasn't going to anytime soon.

**_**~*.*~**_  
><strong>

**Harry:**

We quickly walked around, and Alana hadn't protested me holding her hand. I smiled, walking down looking for Louis and Brittany. God, Where were they?

"Harry? Where would Louis go." I snapped out of my daydream.

"Well, know Lou... he would most likely be... THERE THEY ARE!" She scream-whispered the last part, not wanting the others to hear.

Well, we found them, but in the most awkward way. They were snogging MAJORLY, leaning on a car.

".. would NOT like to be that car." Alana whispered, and I agreed. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Lets go take a picture, we can use it as blackmail!" Alana looked at me like I had grown an extra head, but agreed.

"Harry, just to warn you... Brittany will turn into the Devil when she gets mad. Its your funeral." I rolled my eyes, and snapped the photo.

_**~*.*~**_

__"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? GIMMIE THE PICTURE!" Screeched Brittany, jumping on me whilst trying to get the photo. God, this girl was a demon!

I quickly threw the photo at her, scrambling away from her. Brittany smiled satisfactorily, and tore up the photo.

* * *

><p><strong>Welll? How was it? :D <strong>

**I would LOVE any suggestions or ideas. And if you don't like it, feel free to Flame or criticize!**

**~TrueDirectioner4**


	3. Party

**Hey! **

**Well, I recently entered a contest to get 1D tixx for they're tour... I lost to a 6 year old! D':**

**So to get my mind off it, NEW CHAPPY! :DDDD**

**P.s I MET HARRY STYLES! HE IS GORGEOUS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alana:<strong>

"I warned you, 'Don't take the picture, Harry!' And what do you do? TAKE THE PICTURE!" I said, exasperated with Harry, while treating the scratch marks on his face.

"Well, I didn't know my best friend was dating a she-demon.." He got hit for that one. Smartass.

I saw Zayn walk in. With.._ a mirror? _

"Zayn... why do you have a mirror?" I asked, cautiously. I've learned these boy's were crazy, but in a lovable way.

"If you must know, Alana, I am making my hair." He said, looking in the mirror.

"Didn't you just make it, like, 5 minutes ago..?"

"... SHUT UP!" He wailed, running with the mirror clutched in his hand.

I sighed. Zayn is SUCH a drama queen. **(A/N: Don't take that offensive, Zayn lovers! It's just a joke. Love him to death!)**

"Ok, Harry, this is going to hurt..." I said, grabbing the rubbing alcohol.

"Wait wha-"

He screeched. Like, a_ little girl_ screeched.

"HAZZA! BOOBEAR WILL SAVE YOU!"

Louis ran in, jumping on Harry, causing the poor boy more pain. Ok, I admit I did laugh, but, _who wouldn't? _

"Louis!" Brittany ran in, sighing.

"Zayn gave him 'energy juice' didn't he?" She nodded, grabbing Louis arm, and pulling him to the couch.

I helped Harry up, taking him to the couch.

"... Why does Karma hate me..?" He mumbled, closing his eyes.

He put his head in my lap, and I started playing with his curls.

_Wait, WHAT?_

Since when did I play with Harry Styles _hair?_  
><em>Well, it IS curly...<br>_Shut up, mind.

"ALANA!" Brittany waved her hand in my face, her other clutched by a also sleeping Louis.

"What?"

Brittany gave a devlish look.

"Lets... _draw_"

**~*.*~**

**Harry:**

I woke up to nothingness. Alana stopped playing with my hair. Aw. I got up and stretched. Louis had his face covered by his arm, so I walked into the kitchen. I saw Alana and Brittany.

"Hey." They giggled, and I was confused.

"Heyy... Where are the other boys?"

"They left." Was they're reply. I shrugged, walking to the bathroom.

I screamed when I saw the mirror.

**~*.*~**

**Alana:**

"Think he saw it yet?" I asked, giggling.

Scream

"Yup." Was Brittany's simple reply.

"What did you do to my face, you DEMONS?" Harry screamed, waking Louis up.

Harry had 'Property of Alana Valdoy' on his forehead, and two boobs on both cheeks.

Louis, however, had 'MINE -Brittany' On his forehead, and two willy's on either cheek, courtesy of Brittany.

After a while, in which Harry tackled me, and Louis got a carrot and tried stabbing Brittany, The other boys came back.

".. Why am I not surprised to see this? Harry trying to shag Alana, and Louis stabbing SOMEONE with a carrot." Liam said, while Niall was dying of laughter.

Harry and I blushed, getting off, while Louis smirked. Then, Zayn noticed the boys faces.

"You guys look like IDIOTS!" He said, laughing.

Lets just say, Zayn had a breakdown later because Louis and Harry hid all the mirrors in the house...

"Hey, Lets have a party!" Harry said later, while they were watching the telly.

Louis nodded, getting up. Niall, Zayn, and Liam were calling up girls and Harry was getting music. Soon enough, three girls came through the door.

One was named Danielle. She was Liam's girlfriend, and had the face of a model. I didn't know the other girls.

"Lets play Never Have I Ever!" Said Zayn, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. I nodded, pulling Harry with me.

"Ok, Never have I ever... Been to Africa!" It went along like that, until Louis started the dirty questions.

"Never have I ever given a blowjob!" I blushed red, taking a sip. Only me and Danielle drank. Harry looked at me, an eyebrow lifted, with a smirk. I slapped his arm, still bright red. Eventually, I had too much to drink, and went with someone to a room..

**~*.*~**

****I woke up later to a pounding in my head.

_God, these boys bring out the worst in me..._

I felt someone next to me groan. I immidietly panicked. I slept with someone?

_If it's Harry... ;)_

NO! Stop mind!

I slowly turned around, and faced the biggest shock.

The boy did not have curly hair, but wavy hair.

It was Louis.


	4. The Morning After

**I'mm Back! **

**Yeah, I forgot an A/N at the end of the last chapter.. Silly me! **

**Ahaha, so, here's the new chap, I guess. :s**

**P.S: If anyone wants me to do the party scene from the last chapter, just PM and i'll add it to the story as a deleted scene :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alana:<strong>

Oh shit. _Shit shit shit!_

I slept with Brittany's boyfriend, she is going to KILL me! I whimpered, and that awoke Louis.

".. Wha? ALANA?" He screamed, then I heard footsteps. Harry and Brittany were standing there. I groaned, closing my eyes and covering myself up.

"What...? LOUIS?" Brittany cried, running away. Harry just had a sad look, and I could have sworn his eyes looked red.

I screwed everything up.

I quickly got dressed, walking out. I fell in the hallway, because of my hangover. No-one came to help. I walked out the door into the light. I sniffled, slowly shuffling home.

Finally, I got there. Britt wasn't there. I don't blame her. I walked to my room, and fell on my bed, sobbing.

Why do I have to screw everything up? It's ALWAYS like this! Darren, Harry..

_Harry._

Why was I sad about him? If you asked me a couple of months ago, I would've scoffed, saying I hated him.

But I don't think I do.

He was always a sweetheart, and gentlemanly. I was just believing the rumors. This just caused me to sob more.

_Maybe if I just took a little scratch.._

No. I promised I would never do that again. I lifted my shirt sleeves. The red marks stared back at me, god. _I just wish I could forget everything and start all over again..._

I heard the door open, but didn't get up. It was probably Brittany to yell at me. So I was confused when someone started rubbing my back. I slowly lifted my red eyes, coming face to face with Liam.

I smiled lightly, and hugged him. He was the big brother I never had.

"I don't think you meant to sleep with him." Liam said softly, stroking my hair. I chucked darkly.

"Not that anyone other than you or Louis would believe me.."

He sighed, laying down next to me.

"Here's whats happening. After you left, Louis got up, trying to follow Britt. Harry screamed at Louis, saying how he knew he liked you, but still slept with you. Harry then hit him in the balls, running to his room, crying. Louis got up, and ran off, trying to find Brittany, to explain. Zayn doesn't know WHAT to think, and Niall's just hungry." I chuckled at the last part.

I curled up to him.

"I didn't mean it... I honestly didn't. I just had too much to drink." He nodded.

"Here's what I think happened. Your subconscious really likes Harry -SHUSH!- Even if you won't realize it. Thinking Louis was Harry, and him thinking you were Brittany, you slept with eachother."

I nodded. When I woke up, I thought I slept with Harry, and I honestly didn't mind. When I realized it was Louis, though, that's when the problem happened.

"Thank you, Liam." I hugged him, sniffling.

I have to go talk to Harry.

**~*.*~**

**Louis:**

I ran downstairs, seconds after Alana. SHIT!

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KNOW I LIKE ALANA! AND YET, YOU STILL SLEPT WITH HER!" Screeched Harry, tears streaming down his face.

"We were drunk! We didn-"

I felt a pain in my groin, falling to my knees. Harry just hit me.

I got up after a couple of seconds. I have to find Brittany.

_Lou: Where are you?_

_Lou: Britt..? Please reply! _

_Lou: BRITT!_

_Britt: meet me at nandos..._

I calmed down a little after that.

Quickly, I ran to Nandos. I saw Britt.

"Britt! Pleas-" She cut me off.

"Louis..." She jumped on me.

"WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH ALANA? WHATS WRONG WITH _ME_! HUH?" She screamed, security pulling her off. I ran over and hugged her, letting her cry herself out.

We went to a private booth.

"Look, Britt. Let me explain."

She nodded, clutching my shirt. I felt my heart break.

"Look, I didn't know that was Alana. I was pissed, like REALLY pissed. I honestly thought it was you.." He finished,

She looked up, tear-stricken.

"Louis, i'll be your friend, but we're over as a relationship, for now, at least." She sniffled quietly. The, jumped up.

"I am an idoit! Alana's probably going to..." She ended, not finishing the sentence.

"What will Alana do..?" I asked quietly, also standing up.

She sighed.

"A couple of years ago, she got a step-dad. He seemed so sweet. Alana one night came home with her ex, Darren. Her step-dad got angry and... hit Darren with a rolling-pin. He died. Her step-dad said if she ever told anyone, he'd kill her... then... then he.." She stopped, and started crying again.

"Britt, he what?" I asked carefully, kissing her forehead.

"He raped her, happy Louis?" He screamed, and the waitress looked at them. Louis widened his eyes.

Brittany chuckled darkly.

"Then, she started cutting her arms, legs, anything she could easily cover up. I caught her, and we moved.. here. That was a couple of years ago, she's not scared anymore, i'm just scared she''ll start cutting again." She swallowed, putting her hand in mine, pulling to the apartment.

"We've got to find Alana.." I said quietly, hoping she didn't do any damage to herself...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fixed the chapter a little, :)<strong>

**Lots of you put me on alerts and favs.. Thank you! But I REALLY Love review.. Please *.***

**Anyway, did you like Liam-Alana's heart-to-heart? And what do you think of her past? **

**Review!**


	5. Danielle

**I didn't get tickets to the summer concert! :(((**

**They sold out in like, 2 mintues! **

**Well, my FF buddies, wish me luck on trying to win on the radio... :/ **

* * *

><p><strong> Alana<strong>:

Where is he? Oh! The Flat!

I quickly ran and knocked on the door, seeing Zayn.

"Zayn, hi. Where's Harry?"

He looked nervous.

"Umm... you see..." He shifted, and Niall came up.

"Alana, after you left, um.. Harry found a girl and.. they're upstairs right now.." He ended, scratching his head.

I quickly turned on my heel, tears stinging my eyes. _How could he do that? _Well, its not like we were going out or anything, but... I thought he liked me.. I ran, not knowing where I was going. I guess I ended up in some park, sitting on the bench. I started sobbing, honestly not caring who was looking. 48 hours ago, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, but now...

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a voice. I looked up, and there was Danielle!

"Danielle! I thought you went home after the party!" I said, getting up and hugging her.

"No, now, why are you sobbing your eyes out on a pretty day?" She asked, rubbing my back.

I started explaining what happened at the party, and how everyone hates me.

"Well? Any comments?" I asked, my eyes red.

She sighed. "Well, that's some bad luck, honey. I think you need to wait for Harry to cool down, he has a temper."

I nodded, slowly getting up. I hugged her.

"Thank you, Danielle. You and Liam are really awesome." She looked confused.

"He came to my house earlier, and comforted me. I get why he's called Daddy Direction."

She smiled, looking at her phone.

"Look, Lana, I have to go.. We'll talk later, text me!" I waved, being left alone again.

Except this time, I didn't mind.

**~*.*~**

**Harry:**

"So, Harry, i'll see you next weekend?" Winked the blond bimbo infront of me.

"Um.. yeah, sure." I smiled tightly. I think her name was Anabelle? I don't even know anymore.

She walked out and I sighed. Rubbing my forehead, I headed to the kitchen. Niall was in there, eating of course.

"Niall, did you leave me any food?" He looked up, wide-eyed. I shook my head, walking away.

Walking into the sitting room, Zayn scowled at me. I looked away quickly.. Why was Zayn mad at me? We never usually got in fights..

"Harry, you... never mind." He looked away, and I saw why.

There was Liam, looking like he was going to kill me, suddenly, he seemed more scary than the most rabid fan.

"Harry.." He said cautiously, then EXPLODED.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I JUST FOUND ALANA IN HER FLAT, SOBBING HER EYES OUT!" He screeched, chucking a lamp against a wall, heading after me. It took both Niall AND Zayn to hold him back.

I'm not going to lie, I MAY have been scared. Liam was usually so calm!

The door opened again, and I groaned. Louis and Brittany.

"Where's Alana? We went to her flat, she's not there!" Britt looked extremely worried.

"Why?" I asked, and Liam looked at me with fire in his eyes. I gulped.

She sighed, and explained the story. I honestly felt like shit. _How could I do that to her..._

"Ok gang! Harry and Zayn to the Cheshire park, Niall and Liam look around the stores, me and Louis will ask around." Brittany commanded, looking around. "We meet back at 8." Great, 3 hours to find her.

Me and Zayn ran as quick as we could to the park, trying to find her...

**~*.*~**

**Alana:**

Smiling for the first time that day, I got up from the bench. It feels really nice when you have someone to tell your secrets to.. Now, back on to the current dilemma; Do I call Harry..? No! He was being a little man-hoe, sleeping with random slags! Ok, calm down Alana..

"Lana!" I whipped around. Oh god, i'd know that quiff anywhere.

"Zayn?" I said, running into him. her hugged me.

"Babes, we've been looking for you!" He smiled, looking around. He smiled behind my shoulder, letting go of me. I quickly whipped around and saw those beautiful curls and green-blue eyes.

".. Yeah, hi." My mouth dropped open. I am angry at you, and all you saw is _hi?_

"I don't want to talk to you" I turned away, refusing to look at him. He then got a devilish look on his face..

I felt being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. "HAROLD STYLES! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched, as Zayn laughed. Yeah Zayn, keep laughing, we'll see what happens to your oh-so pretty face tonight...

We quickly got to the flat without attracting TOO much attention of a boy running with a screaming girl over his shoulder. _What a nice police system we have.. Wheres Paul when you need him.._

The door opened, and everyone was sitting there. Harry put me down gently, walking over.

"LANA! I WAS SO WORRIED!" She screamed, running into me. She knocked the air out of me, and I hugged her back.

Everyone was silent, and Britt had a guilty look on her face.. She didn't..

"Britt, did you..." She cut me off.

"I had too! They need to know the truth, Lana.. Please." I sighed.

"Don't you DARE think differently of me." I said, turning to the group. They nodded, and I sat down.

I felt arms getting wrapped around me. I was so exhausted, I only managed to to get a glimpse of some curls before falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I feel like crying everytime I log into twitter. All over it is how in two months, 1D's coming to the city for the concert.. The sad thing is, all the Directionators in my school got them.. I usually don't make fun of them, but c'mon! I told you a month ago about them, you called them ugly. When everyone else likes them, you ALL OF A SUDDEN LOVE them and get your rich daddy to get you tickets.. :(<strong>

**Sorry for the rant.. Just needed to get that out of my system.. Well, review any ideas.. Criteria welcome!**


End file.
